1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snivel removing device, and more particularly to a snivel removing device for easily vacuuming or drawing and cleaning or removing snivel or nasal mucus from users or patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical snivel removing devices comprise a bladder having a nozzle formed or provided on one end thereof, for engaging into a nose of a user, and for vacuuming and cleaning or removing snivel or nasal mucus from the user or the patients.
In operation, the users have to squeeze the bladder in reciprocating action or frequently, in order to vacuum or to draw the snivel or nasal mucus out of the nose of the user. However, for most of the patients, they may have no enough power or strength to squeeze the bladder, and thus may not suitably operate the typical snivel removing devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional snivel removing devices.